The Mating Quest/Cats and Clans
NOTE: This story takes place on one of the small islands in Hawaii 'The Clans' Mountainclan Mountainclan live on the hills which lie on a cliff over the ocean. Their dens are located in the tall hills, and the leader adresses the clan from the Tallhill. Most Mountainclan cats are tough on their apprentices and expectent on their warriors. They are a stricter clan, who want to make sure everything is in shape. They are hostile to strangers, and don't want to take risks. They tend to scare away the twolegs tourists, and are more adventures than other clans. Leader: Pikestar Deputy: Ravensong Medicine cat: Brightsky Cloudclan Cloudclan get their name from the beach sand they live on, which feels as soft as clouds when you walk on it. The cats are adressed from the Tallpile, a large clump of dried sand. In general, Cloudclan cats are easy-going, laid back, and open to strangers. They are very empathetic as, they prefer to play with the twolegs that come, and make them happy, rather than scare them away. They are not very competitive and don't follow the rules to strictly. Leader: Sandstar Deputy: Duskpelt Medicine cat: Branchleg Oceanclan Oceanclan cats live inside the large rocks located in the ocean. They like to spend their lease time sitting on the shore, or swimming, as Oceanclan cats are swimmers and very comfotable around water. The leader adresses the clan from the Tallstone, and the cats eat fish, because most of the sand is Cloudclan territory. They tend to be outgoing and energetic around the cats they know, but a little silent around starngers. They can also be stubborn and hot-headed, thinking that their clan is better than the others. Leader: Riverstar Deputy: Fadingclouds Medicine cat: Riggedclaw 'The Questing Cats' Mountainclan Roboflight: Ginger she-cat with white stripes and brown eyes Featherbreeze: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes Driftingcloud: Bright red she-cat with green eyes Inkpelt: Black tom with dark blue eyes Bravescar: Dark ginger tom with ember eyes Petalfall: Cream she-cat with hazel eyes Aquatail: Blue she-cat with brown eyes Boulderclaw: Muscular brown tom with blue eyes Sandpelt: Pale tom with green eyes Firehowl: Black tom with ginger stained muzzle and red eyes Cloudclan Softdusk: Cream she-cat with brown eyes Spiralleaf: Black and white she-cat with green eyes Ripplecrest: Midnight black tom with golden eyes Lionclaw: Golden tom with orange eyes Tabbypelt: Tabby brown she-cat with hazel eyes Softbreeze: White she-cat with green eyes Smokestorm: Black tom with green eyes Yellowdapple: Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes Lilyfern: Cream she-cat with ember eyes Coalpelt: Dark gray tom with black eyes Oceanclan Tidalpelt: Dark blue tome with blue eyes Rainfall: Blue she-cat with light blue eyes Riverheart: Light gray tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Rustlepelt: Light ginger tom with green eyes Hawkflight: Brown tabby tom with green eyes Treefall: Black tom with brown eyes Sparkleleap: Blue-gray she-cat with orange eyes Soilfur: Brown she-cat with ember eyes Lightclaw: White she-cat with blue eyes Grassfur: Orange she-cat with green eyes